Fields of Hope: The Gift
by Angelbreed2121
Summary: Two years has passed since Kira and Lacus swore as a married couple, and now they left to live on their mansion in the middle of a meadow alone… with their pride and joy. Song-fic


**Fields of Hope**

As slow as the stride of a turtle, the sun drifted from the never-ending blues of the skies above to the grassy horizon, decorating the lands with elegant colors of orange, red, purple, blue, and of course green. The peaceful land, where it stretches from the mountains afar to the crystalline lake and river at the center, held a lone mansion near the clear, blue lake.

A mansion of elegance, so the locals say, was home to a war-hero and an idol songstress, the iconic peacemakers. However, though peacemakers they are, peace for the two were as rare as diamonds, for a certain brunette will forever be haunted with the memories of his past, a haunting past of death and sorrow. The songstress was well aware of the remorse the hero felt, but could not do anything but comfort him with her words of love and gestures of affection. She felt useless to the hero, but she would never cease to hope that someday he may open up to her and be somewhat freed from his nightmares.

As the sun slowly strides and sets to the horizon, its light engulfs the balcony that attaches the massive quarter of the couple, and on a lone figure that stood at the edge of it. Her long pink hair flow in harmony with the wind that the sun gave, as her white thin sleeping robe synchronizes with it, as if hair and clothe were dancing together with the music of the wind. She hummed as small tune as memories of the past, during the two great wars, glides about her mind.

Her eyes never leaving the site of the sun where it finally disappears beyond the horizon, as her eyes observes the night skies and its decoration of vibrant and sparkling stars. She slowly turns to her back, resting it at the edge of the marbled railing, and observes a certain brunette as he slowly mount himself on the bed from within and gradually drift into a deep slumber. She gave the dormant man a loving smile, as she once again turn to her back and surveys the dark terrain and the sparkling lake that mirrors the light of the now-present, snow-white full moon.

The chirpings from the crickets, the swish from the grass that the wind washed over, and the small crashes from water to rock from the river made the songstress smile, as she admire the peaceful scenery and the orchestra of the meadow. She leisurely closes her eyes and pictures the scenery in her mind, as if imprinting it, and inhaled a gust of cold wind, savoring the earthly scent, as a small shiver run down her spine. She began singing a song from long ago, a song of hope and peace.

_Beneath the veil of starry skies, as cold as winter's darkest night. _

She switches her posture with elegance from observing the field to the lone sleeping man on the bed, who let out a small moan of her name as he moved his past sleeping position to a more comfortable one.

The woman let her mouth gracefully outline a beautiful smile, as she ambles towards the sleeping man and sat beside the bed.

_It's there you'll sleep, silent and deep, you're all alone. _

She moved a few strands of brown hair away from his peaceful face and gaze lovingly at it.

_A single prayer's soft melody,_

She slowly pecks the man's cheek, giggling lightly as the male lazily mumbled her name and let out an adorable snore. She once remembered his terrifying yell, an imaginably horrifying scream from long ago, as the toll of his experience during the war finally hit him hard like bricks being thrown to him by an Olympian God. She recall that night when she abruptly jolt awake by his scream and his shaking form as he crawled onto her lap and cries, murmuring words of apology to the dead, the once he killed.

_Across the lonely silent fields_

That was probably two years ago, a year after the second war. They were a new happily wed couple at that time, enjoying their moments together in their honeymoon. A moment of peace and happiness with each other, wars of the past forgotten, but at night memories of those two horrid wars torment the brunette man, a peaceful honeymoon shattered in the middle. She hoped that with their new bond, he could move on with his torment, but she knew it will not cease.

And then the day came, a week before the present, news of a miracle event.

_A little light begins to shine, _

The songstress slowly parted her lips in a blissful smile. That memory was something of both a miracle and a gift.

_It shines on and on._

She gently cupped his cheeks, rubbing her thumbs on the creases of his small smile. Another audible murmur of her name emanate from his lips, and then a new name after that. She knew what he was dreaming about, and it truly brought an immense bubble of happiness in her heart.

_I watched you as you so peacefully dreamed, _

_You laughed like a child, happy and carefree,_

The sound monitor that lay beside the lamp on the small side-table let out a small purr and snore, evident that the two are not alone in their mansion. The woman smiles at the monitor as she stood up and walks towards the balcony doorway, admiring the glistening lake, the shimmers of the stars, and the soft warm brush of the wind on her hair, before closing the door.

_It's so familiar and yet so far,_

She remembered the promise her husband gave to her after days of staying on the hospital, that he would forever be a vigilant and a great husband to her, that no matter what happens, he will not ruin their peace and happiness, as well as the happiness for a certain new addition. Be it war or his nightmares, happiness, not grief nor sadness, will be the only feeling they will experience.

_That's the future that's promised for you and me._

She ambles towards the window and pulled the curtain up, revealing the moon as it shines brightly, illuminating the room with white light.

_One day on a green and shining morn' _

She saunter's to the other side of the room, pulling the curtain up, exposing the gleaming lake.

_One day we will finally make it through_

And then finally she stood in the middle, in front of the bed, as she listens softly to the soft snores emanating from the bed behind her and the monitor beside their bed. She closes her eyes, listening to the soft purrs as they synchronize, forming a harmonious melody.

'_Cause in this sky_

She turns around and smiles at the snoring man before her, kissing his slightly open lips before leaving the room. She glided to the other room, near hers, and slowly opens the door.

_So dark with winter, _

She strides to a bed on the center, admiring the simple yet elegant room. No matter how many times she has been here, it never ceases to amaze her. She could imagine her husband, working on the room independently with his own bare hands. She could see the fine strokes of paint on the wall, the elegant paintings of the sunset and the stars on the ceiling, and two figures standing before the beach on one wall, one of them holding a bundle of blanket as a small hand emerge from it.

_We still have to believe that it's true_

And then she stops before the bed, no… a crib, that the moon shown with its light that emanate from a single window, and smiles at the sleeping form of an infant. The infant had a fine patch of pink hair and snow-white flesh as it glows.

She slowly picks up the child, holding it within her arms securely, and kissed its forehead.

_Fields of Hope_

She remembered the day her child was born, how her husband held an unimaginably amusing expression. That day was truly a miracle, as the day forward passes, her husband's nightmare seems to cease to exist. She recalls the first words her husband uttered when he first caught the child's eyes, his child's violet orbs.

"My daughter…"

**End**

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed this song-fic... I was a little, um... happy when I wrote this because of Christmas! **

**A Sequel to this Song-fic will be posted soon... and guess what the title will be? **

**That's right... it's "Quiet Night" or "Shizukana Yoruni"... so keep watch! (wink)**


End file.
